


R27夜的第七章

by yunshuitao



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshuitao/pseuds/yunshuitao
Summary: R27一发完1w+正剧短篇，不逆不拆，ooc严重，无心承接文
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 7





	R27夜的第七章

R27一发完1w+正剧短篇，不逆不拆，ooc严重

bgm：夜的第七章

“reborn的情况怎么样？”棕发的男人倚着墙，面容藏在了阴影处，让对方无法看到自己的表情。

“非常抱歉boss，非73射线已经彻底瓦解了reborn先生的身体机能。”面前的男人面带歉意地说道，“可能会随时……您最好还是提前做好准备才……”

不知道是不是他的错觉，在他说这句话的时候，他仿佛看到了首领一瞬间被抽走了精气神一样沉默着，像是一块木头一样站在那里久久不动。

“……我知道了。”过了一会儿，沢田纲吉走出阴影处，唇边噙着微笑，和平常几乎没什么两样，温和地说道，“你去忙吧，我去看一下reborn。”

男人犹豫了一下：“boss，您没问题吧……？”

“当然没问题，你且安心离开吧。”沢田纲吉露出了一个温和的微笑。

这样的回答让男人更加心中难安，他以为首领可能悲痛至极，他也早已做好了被迁怒职位一撸到底的心理准备。但首领却是如同平常几乎无二，这反常的态度实在是让人难以放心。

但他不可能违背命令，只得行过礼后离开了那里。

沢田纲吉手持玫瑰打开了房门，进门的那刻又顺手反锁了门。

成人模样的reborn倚着枕头坐在床头，黑色的眼睛看着前方，不知道在想些什么。由于时间尚短，彭格列暂时对非73射线束手无策，而时时刻刻暴露在非73射线下的reborn虽然得以暂时恢复成人之躯，却也几乎动弹不得。

沢田纲吉将手里的那支玫瑰放在床头柜上的书籍旁边，一束昏暗的光线透过窗棂洒在床头，给reborn，以及这支玫瑰和旁边意大利文的书籍镀上了一层浅黄的光辉。

若是平常的他，这时候已经兴冲冲地到处寻找摄像机将这绝美的画面记录下来了，但这时候的他却是失去了这样的兴致。

“reborn。”沢田纲吉轻声喊道。

reborn抬眼看向沢田纲吉：“嗯？”

“我喜欢你，我们来做吧。”

*如果邪恶是华丽残酷的乐章

“……”reborn不易察觉地愣了一瞬，蹙眉问道，“你说什么？”

“我的意思是……”沢田纲吉把手伸往reborn的皮带，微笑着说道，“reborn，我们来做｜爱吧。”

沢田纲吉第一次见到reborn那么惊讶的表情，眼睛微微睁大，就这样愕然地看着他。

沢田纲吉突然有些想笑，他那样想了，也那样做了，低声笑着，笑意控制着他，甚至笑到眼里冒出泪花来。沢田纲吉将眼角笑出的泪花揉去，才渐渐平复了自己的情绪。

“把手拿开。”动弹不得的reborn看了一眼纲吉伸向他皮带的手，语气微冷，眯着眼睛看着他，“你知道自己在做什么吗？”

“我当然知道。”

他说：“我在填满内心深处的欲望。”

沢田纲吉修长的手指灵巧地解开了皮带，毫不犹豫地将手伸了进去。

“以你的性格，不会轻易这么主动，所以，我很快就会死了是吗？”reborn平静地说道，“以我的命换来两年喘息的机会，倒也不亏。”

白兰已经开始暴露出自己的阴谋，他利用非73射线来暗算彩虹之子，reborn当然也不是吃素的，他直接将白兰的众多部下坑得一个都没能成功回去，连基地也被毁了个干干净净。人员的补充，基地的重建，没有至少两年的时间是没办法恢复生息的。

沢田纲吉讽刺了一句：“你看的倒是挺开。”

“彩虹之子的诅咒已经开始侵蚀我的身体了，按照这个趋势，哪怕没有白兰，再过不了几年，我也会因为身体衰竭而亡。”reborn很坦然地说出了自己的身体面对的绝境，“能够死得有价值，我当然会欣慰……”

“砰”地一声，沢田纲吉拳头划过reborn耳旁，一拳捶到reborn身后的墙上。不等reborn质询，他直接就抓起reborn的衣领，冷笑一声：“有价值是吧。”

“欣慰是吧。”沢田纲吉一把将reborn抵在墙上，两人的唇不到一公分就能碰到一起，“你把自己的生命当做什么了？你……把我当做什么了？”

reborn面无表情：“你是我的学生，仅此而已。”

“呵……”听到这句话的沢田纲吉气笑了：“等下就不是了。”

沢田纲吉手指抬起reborn的下巴，不顾reborn眉头紧锁的表情，直接封住了reborn那总是说着绝情话语的唇。怒火灼烧着沢田纲吉仅剩的理智，他并没有试图撬开reborn紧闭的齿间，而是直接一口咬在了reborn的唇肉之上。

腥甜的味道弥漫在整个口腔，reborn黑色的眼睛冷眼看着他，清浅的呼吸打在他的脸上，默不作声。

沢田纲吉松开reborn，一丝血迹在他的唇边晕开，染上了一抹红。

reborn再次警告：“现在收手还来得及，不要自误。”

“我不。”沢田纲吉的倔脾气上来了，他直接快速脱掉了自己的裤子，翻身跨坐在reborn腿根处，伸手抚慰reborn的欲望，冷笑着说道，“反正你都要死了，及时行乐有什么不好？”

此时的沢田纲吉执拗到可怕，根本顾不得害羞，他全身上下只剩下一件白色的衬衫，然而这衬衫根本遮不住乍泄的春光，那温热的体温也源源不断地随之传到reborn微凉的腿根那里，有点微烫，却又感觉恰到好处舒慰。

沢田纲吉有些笨拙地撸动那个物事，多年锻炼使得有些粗糙的手掌心给禁欲了许久的reborn带来一种异样的快｜感，很快就站了起来。

reborn知道，现在的他说什么都没用，因为沢田纲吉本质就是一个固执的人。所以他并没有再试图打消沢田纲吉的念头，只是看着沢田纲吉生疏的动作，他忍不住去想自己是不是疏忽了沢田纲吉的生理教育。

身为里世界黑手党教父，连取悦床伴都那么艰难，说出去会让人笑掉大牙的。

沢田纲吉折腾了好一会儿，然后直接往前挪了挪，一下子坐了上去。

reborn脸色微变：“等……唔……”

reborn闷哼一声，本就有些苍白的脸色又白了一分。

沢田纲吉根本没有事先做任何准备，通道里干涩得要命，还一下子坐到底。他不仅被磨得火辣辣的，还被锢得生疼。除了火热的温度能够给予他一丝慰藉，根本感受不到任何快｜感，而沢田纲吉想必也不好受。

果然，沢田纲吉额头冒出了冷汗，身体一软直接趴在了他怀里，揪着他身上的衣料，就这样执拗地看着他：“你很疼是吗？我更疼……”

reborn想说活该，做事之前不提前准备，也不考虑清楚后果。但看到沢田纲吉难受的表情，最后还是忍住了讽刺他的想法。

“我以为有了这几年的训练，我再也不怕疼，也不会哭，可我知道你快要死去的消息时，我的这里，疼到无法呼吸……”沢田纲吉指着自己的心口，“我就想啊，原来我还是怕的。”

“我怕你就这样离开，把我丢了下来。”

沢田纲吉头抵在他额前，棕色的眸子染上了哀伤，透明的泪珠不断落下，砸在他的眼角旁滑了下去，乍一看就像是reborn流下了泪水。

reborn呼吸一滞，心烦意乱地闭上了眼睛不再去看身上的那个人。

良久后，沢田纲吉闷声说道：“……我不想你死。”

“你的下场不该是这样的……”声音有些哽咽，拼命抑制着自己心中绝望的沢田纲吉抬起头来，双手捧着reborn的脸，小心翼翼地在reborn眼角落下一吻，吻去他眼角的泪水，而后贴到了reborn的唇上，呼吸交融。

他闭上眼睛，托着reborn的头胡乱地亲着，说：“我想改写你的结局。”

*他的终场我会亲手写上

reborn心软了，沢田纲吉的泪水如同世界上最恐怖的武器，打得他溃不成军。而更可怕的是那落到他脸上的武器穿透了他的皮肤，直击内心泛起了阵阵涟漪。

——他已经失去了平常的心态。

reborn内心叹了口气，在沢田纲吉稍稍远离之后，垂下眼帘妥协道：“继续吧。”

此时已是黄昏，橙色的光芒透过窗棂洒在床上，两个人拥抱在一起，抵死缠绵。

第二天清晨，床头玫瑰上的一片花瓣落在了柜子上，蝴蝶环绕着花朵翩飞，和旁边的书籍相映成趣。风翻动书页，翻开的那页写着动人的诗句——

【Io ti amo

E se non ti basta

Rubero' le telle al cielo

Per farne ghirlanda

E il cielo vuoto

Non si lamentera' di cio che ha perso

Che la tua bellezza sola

Riempira' l'universo

（我爱你，如果这还不够，我会偷来繁星，从夜空为你编织花环，空落落的天宫不会为此而悲恸，因为你的美已填满整个苍穹）】

*晨曦的光，风干最后一行忧伤

清晨柔和的光线轻轻唤醒沢田纲吉，他在代表着希望的黎明中睁开了眼睛。

——眼前出现的却是空前的绝望。

身下人黑色的眼睛早已失去了焦距，体温也慢慢冷了下来。

沢田纲吉脸色一下子变得灰白了下来，他茫然地看着reborn，嘴唇一张一合想说些什么，但终究还是什么都没说出口，他收紧臂膀，在，紧紧地抱着那已无生机的身体。

良久，沢田纲吉似乎平复了自己的心情，他松开reborn，摇摇晃晃地直起身子，在他起身的那一刻，白浊的液体争先恐后地顺着大腿缓缓流下，加上身上的红痕，显得淫｜靡而色｜情，然而他的神情却是一片空白，他跨过reborn的身体，跌跌撞撞地走向浴室。

浴室的镜子前，沢田纲吉轻轻触摸着脖颈上的咬痕，这是reborn恼他自作主张时咬的。手指往下抚去，腰间有两只微微青紫的手印，这是中途reborn莫名其妙可以行动了的时候，翻身掐着他的腰大力操干留下的痕迹。再往下，无法合上的通道里，掺杂着一丝血迹的是reborn留下的种子。

“reborn留下的……”沢田纲吉脸上浮起了一抹红晕，像是少年慕艾一样话语间满是情意。

“嗯？这里已经快要消下去了？”沢田纲吉看到镜中的自己，蹙眉喃喃道，“怎么可以这样呢，怎么可以消失呢……”

他在那块微红的皮肤上狠狠掐了一下，直至渗出血来，像是要留下永不消散的烙痕一样，努力扯出一个微笑，那个微笑虚幻而美好，让人无端想留住这易碎的笑容：“这样就好了，这样就……”

沢田纲吉说不下去了，唇边扬起的弧度也淡了下来，他一拳捶到镜子上，花洒被这一震摔到了地上，破碎的镜子将手划出了几道血痕，淅淅沥沥的水珠冲刷着地上破碎的镜面上的血迹，刘海遮挡着表情，看不清神色，他紧紧咬着下唇，鲜血顺着齿缝流到下巴凝成珠状砸落到地板上。

“……”沢田纲吉面无表情地看着随着镜子碎裂的自己，随后走出了浴室。他穿上衣服，站在reborn身边，俯身在他唇边落下一吻，柔声说道：“早安。”

他用所有的自制力，给予了reborn清晨最饱含心意的祝福。

*黑色的墨，染上安详

清晨微凉的露珠沾湿了白色的西装，棺柩里细微的花香逸散在空气中，所有人都沉默地站在他的身后，缄默不语，内心跟随着神父祷告。

白色太过于显眼，他本不该在葬礼穿那么显眼的服装，只是他忍不住去想，如果穿得太普通，reborn看不到他该怎么办？

光是想想就觉得，自己要是一直这样患得患失的话，reborn肯定会收拾自己。想到平常reborn收拾自己的画面，沢田纲吉就忍不住轻轻笑了出来。

“十代目，您没问题吧……？”旁边沉稳了许多的狱寺隼人担忧地看着在葬礼上轻笑出声的沢田纲吉。

山本武也忍不住劝道：“阿纲，你要是不舒服的话，就去休息一下吧。”

库洛姆也担忧地喃喃道：“boss……”

其他人都或多或少地关注着这边，看着众人担心的神情，沢田纲吉勾了勾唇：“你们不用担心，我很好。”

*突兀的细微花香，刻意显眼的服装

沢田纲吉并没有待到葬礼结束就离开了那里。

狱寺隼人收回看着沢田纲吉离去的背影，重新将注意力转移到了这场葬礼上。只是意外的是，抬起棺木的工作人员不小心歪了一下身体，棺柩里发出了小小的“砰”的一声，声音很小，没将注意力放在棺木上的其他人很难听到。

一直沉默着的狱寺隼人脸色一变，他直接拨开了那些忐忑不安的工作人员，微微掀开了棺盖往里看去。

果不其然，reborn的尸体不翼而飞，里面有的只是几块石头。

狱寺隼人且惊且怒地看着这一幕，下意识想要质询，却硬生生地忍住了——谁会对reborn的尸体感兴趣呢？除了十代目，也没有谁了。

山本武问道：“怎么了？”

参加这场葬礼的并不是只有彭格列的内部人员，看到似乎发生了意外的其他家族成员开始往棺柩这边走来。狱寺隼人下意识合上了棺木，闭了闭眼睛，说道：“没事，继续吧。”

彭格列毕竟还是明面上的第一黑手党家族，饶是对这一幕非常好奇，别人也只好佯装不感兴趣，按部就班地进行着葬礼的流程。

狱寺隼人看着空有几块石头的棺木下葬，内心疲惫极了，他无力地心想：十代目，您究竟想做什么呢……

自从reborn先生死去，十代目就一直像是没事人一样，无论是神情还是行为都和平常的他一模一样，看不到一丝伤心与难过，可是知道十代目和reborn先生之间羁绊的他们，无论如何都不认为十代目会不在乎reborn先生——事实上，十代目简直在意到不能更在意了，甚至如果十代目说他愿意一命抵一命来换取reborn先生的性命他都不会意外。

只是这段时间沢田纲吉一点也没有表现出伤心的状态，其他人也只好默默关注沢田纲吉，担忧着沢田纲吉的心理状态。

狱寺隼人他们最终还是知道了沢田纲吉究竟想做什么。

“失去奶嘴的同时，他心脏的火焰也一起被抽走了。”

“现在他的心脏是空的。”

沢田纲吉：“成功了吗？”

“不，失败了。”

“他没有心脏，情感是缺失的。”

“我们找不到能够代替心脏让他找回情感的事物。”

沢田纲吉：“我的火焰是大空，或许我的火焰可以暂时代替他的心脏……”

“十代目！”狱寺隼人他们站在门口，看着实验台上的reborn，问道，“这就是您想做的吗？”

沢田纲吉避过狱寺隼人复杂的眼神，看着实验台上的reborn，眼里似乎散发着光芒：“是的。”

他说：“我要让reborn重新活过来。”

*动机也只有一种名字那叫做欲望

【……记忆已导入，思维模式已导入，数据分析中……】

他从试验台上醒来。眼中一行行数据流划过渐渐隐匿了起来，恢复成了和人类一样的黑色的眼眸。

“reborn，你感觉怎么样……”沢田纲吉的话还没说完，就被一拳打到了肚子上，然后瞬间被推到了旁边的墙壁上，reborn凑的很近，几乎快要亲上。

但他并没有动作，只是眯着眼睛看着沢田纲吉，淡淡说道：“挺会自作主张的嘛。”

“你活过来了……”沢田纲吉声音颤抖着说道，他并没有在意身上的疼痛，眼睛眨也不眨地看着面前的reborn，久久无言，泪水不自觉顺着眼角落了下来也顾不得擦，眼睛睁得大大的，似乎怎么看都看不够一样。

reborn看着沢田纲吉的神情，竟也沉默了下来，松开沢田纲吉整理了一下身上的服装，瞥了沢田纲吉一眼：“走吧。”

沢田纲吉一时没反应过来，茫然问道：“去哪里？”

reborn轻笑一声，语气讽刺：“你要住在实验室？”

沢田纲吉下意识尴尬地红了脸，嘟囔着：“怎么可能。”

在沢田纲吉看不到的视觉死角里，reborn摸了摸自己的心口处。他已经发觉了，沢田纲吉的眼泪已经无法再打动他，心脏那里跳动的脉搏也已经消失了，无影无踪，空空落落的。

——他失去了自己的心脏，也丢失了自己的情感。

reborn以机器人的身份重新活下来后，沢田纲吉就仿佛害怕再次失去他一样，只要一有空闲，就总要待在reborn的身边。

沢田纲吉突然心神不安地问道：“reborn，你是活着的吗？”

心脏早已停止了跳动的reborn既没有承认也没有否认，他只是轻描淡写地转移了话题，沢田纲吉就被他带跑偏，从而忘记reborn没有回答这个问题。

——至于沢田纲吉究竟有没有发觉reborn故意转移话题，其实也不重要了。

问一个已经死过一次的人是不是活着，这个问题未免太过于残忍——即使reborn并不会被这句话伤到，也毫不在意。

于是沢田纲吉便也轻巧地跟着换了个话题，说道：“你多笑笑，我喜欢你笑着的模样。”

reborn挑了挑眉：“这是命令吗？”

拥有着最高权限的沢田纲吉释然笑道：“不，是请求。”

【……分析中……此为无用无效命令……】

reborn看着沢田纲吉有些期待的表情，怔然了一瞬，伸手拉了拉帽沿遮挡住自己的表情，他绕过自己内部的防火墙，将这句无效的请求改成了命令，刻在了自己程序的最深处，他将永远无法修改，也无法违抗这道命令。

命令被刻下后，reborn才仿佛意识到了什么一样，黑色的眼睛染上了一丝困惑。

为什么他会去做这种无意义的事情？

reborn成为机器人这件事并不是秘密。所有人都知道，虽然看起来reborn和生前一模一样，但reborn的性格以及行为模式都源自载入的人格程序，reborn本身没有情感，他只是按照“reborn”的记忆以及行为模式来行动着，和生前的reborn完全不是一个人。

然而沢田纲吉完全把机器人reborn当成了生前的reborn来相处，这种做法在众人看来不过是因为沢田纲吉不愿承认reborn的死亡，一直沉浸在虚幻的梦境中无法醒来。

——这当然是不应该的。

“reborn先生去世我们也很难过，但十代目这样下去根本不是办法。”狱寺隼人神色疲惫，问道，“强尼二先生，您能不能让十代目振作起来。”

“reborn先生毕竟失去了心脏，没有了情感，十代目迟早会认清这个事实……”强尼二在操作台上敲敲打打，检测着仪器。

“十代目清楚这个事实，但他完全不在意。”狱寺隼人笑了起来，但表情却比哭还难看，“他一直在期待着reborn先生的回应，可reborn先生目前怎么可能回应他呢——这些天我一直看在眼里，无论reborn先生的表情多么丰富生动，他眼里的情绪都是毫无波动的。”

对于沢田纲吉，狱寺隼人一直很细心，总是能够注意到别人不会注意的细节。

——十代目在看着reborn先生的时候，眼里几乎是散发着光芒的。

强尼二掏出手帕擦着额头的汗珠，说道：“期待一个机器人的回应，这本就是荒诞无稽的。”

狱寺隼人：“可他不仅这样做了，还沉醉其中无法自拔。”

强尼二擦拭额头的手一顿，有些犹豫着说道：“或许……我是说或许，reborn先生的灵魂还在体内的话，说不定会在十代目的期待下，慢慢找回自己的情感……”

“……但你也说过，reborn先生是世界基石73的代言人，灵魂与奶嘴早已绑定在了一起，没了奶嘴还被抽离了火焰的reborn先生是不可能会有灵魂留下的。”

强尼二无话可说，只得无奈地叹了口气，继续调试着机器。

reborn从那天开始，脸上就总是挂着微笑的表情。

沢田纲吉想看他笑着的模样，他就将微笑设定刻在了骨子里。

——即使他也不清楚，为什么明明只是一个无效的请求，看着沢田纲吉脸上的期待，他就会下意识妥协？

以前的reborn爱着沢田纲吉吗？

——应该是爱着的。

如果不爱，在死前的最后一刻，他也不会突破了非73射线下不能动弹的桎梏，翻身将沢田纲吉按在床上，在沢田纲吉身上留下点点印记，激烈到几乎要将沢田纲吉揉入骨髓，在沢田纲吉难耐的喘息中，轻吻他微红的眼角，然后在他耳边低沉说道：“Tiamo。”

他用优美的意大利语，说出了最动人的情话。

他说：“我爱你，如果这还不够，我会使海水干枯，让所有珍珠映入你的眼眸，大海不会因我的粗鲁而哭泣，因为万千波涛，和海妖都不及你目光轻舞的妖娆。”

沢田纲吉趴在床上低声呻｜吟着，揪着床单的手愈发收紧，然后如同林间纯洁无辜的麋鹿，将脆弱的，优雅的脖颈高高扬起，送到饥饿的孤狼唇边。孤狼一只手托着他的颈部，咬住了他的耳垂，炙热的气息洒在脸上。在这危险的气息下微微颤抖的沢田纲吉听到他带着情｜欲的声音说——

“我爱你，如果这还不够，我会举起火山，将烈焰放在你的手中，只有冰雪才能熄灭我的激情。”

reborn靠的更近了，拥抱得紧紧的，没有一丝缝隙。他另一只修长的手放在沢田纲吉捏紧床单的手上，包裹着他的手背，轻轻摩挲着。沢田纲吉颤抖着的身体也渐渐被安抚了下来，reborn将嘴唇贴到他光滑的背脊上，磁性的声音带来的微颤让他感觉酥酥麻麻的，直接软了身体。

“我爱你，如果这还不够，我会抓住天边的云使它温顺，在炎炎无法入睡的盛夏，让清凉的雨将你滋润，如果这还不够，我会停止这星球的飞奔，让时光停顿，如果这还不够——”

“够了，已经够了……”沢田纲吉哽咽了起来，大颗大颗的泪珠不断落下，他笑着流泪，说，“我也爱你……”

心爱之人的回应让这位向来冷情的杀手产生了一种错觉——他感觉自己被抽走火焰的心脏似乎被一种奇怪的物事渐渐填满，几乎要溢出来。这种奇异的感觉让很少有这种经历的reborn有些无所适从——当然他不会承认这一点，他只是掐住了沢田纲吉的腰腹，将沢田纲吉未尽的表白撞得支离破碎，让他在无尽的欲海中沉沦，丧失了自我。

沢田纲吉脸上染上了一抹潮红，绷紧了身躯，大脑一片空白的那一瞬间，reborn将下巴抵在了沢田纲吉的肩膀上，满是情｜欲的声音喑哑，低声笑道：“……如果这还不够，就让它见鬼去吧。”

“reborn……reborn……”沢田纲吉完全失去了思考的能力，抓住床单的手松开了，他反手摊开手掌，一点点穿过reborn敷在他手背的指缝，十指相交错握紧，有些沙哑的声音绝望地不停呢喃着reborn的名字。

怎么也念不够，怎么也看不腻。

“阿纲。”将这段记忆调出来的机器人reborn喊住了前方走着的沢田纲吉，在沢田纲吉停下脚步的那一瞬间，他从背后轻轻拥住了沢田纲吉。

沢田纲吉身体僵住了。

reborn遵从着“reborn”人格的内心，说道：“Tiamo。”

沢田纲吉声音颤抖着，低声回应：“我知道。”

——不，你不知道。

——你不知道我想要拥抱你，却已经失去了感知你温度的能力，记忆中的温存也无法再次感受。

——你不知道我这个拥抱究竟是出于人格程序的驱使还是出于自身的想法——因为我也无法确定。

——你不知道身为一个机器人却总会程序错误，又检查不出原因的无奈。

机器人和人类，终究还是两个物种。

两年的时间很快就过去了，这期间白兰像是开了挂一样，每次彭格列的行动，他都能完美洞悉，并且以此给彭格列带来了莫大的麻烦。

再然后，白兰直接暴露出了自己的野心，他单方面掀起了战争，要收集73来统治世界。

为了不让白兰的阴谋得逞，沢田纲吉直接把彭格列指环毁了个干干净净。然而白兰并没有因为彭格列指环的销毁而有所收敛，反而直接正式向彭格列宣战，大战一触即发。

白兰似乎知道他们所有人的弱点，更别说白兰本身的武力值就不俗，他们几乎是毫无胜算。

而失去了火焰的reborn，哪怕有着成人身躯，战力也大打折扣，而且机器人的身躯弱点更是明显，所以沢田纲吉完全不想让reborn上战场——只需要一个磁场干扰器，就足以让reborn陷入混乱，已经失去过一次reborn的他又如何舍得让reborn再次陷入危境。

reborn自然也不可能会坐视不管，理念相悖的他们谁也无法说服对方——但沢田纲吉也没有必要说服reborn，拥有着最高权限的他只需要说一句“这是命令”，作为机器人的reborn就不得不遵从。

沢田纲吉当然不是一个独｜裁的人，他只是对于reborn的安危太过于谨慎执着，以至于哪怕reborn狠狠修理了他一顿，他也没有取消这个命令。

reborn似笑非笑地看着装死不还手的沢田纲吉，语气赞叹道：“真是好样的，沢田纲吉。”

能够让reborn气到直接动手又不得不控制力道，沢田纲吉也是独一份。

“你违抗不了命令的。”沢田纲吉一副死猪不怕开水烫的表情，躺在地上一动不动，闷声说道，“我的命令对你来说相当于一道枷锁，想要违抗这道制约，对身为机器人的你来说难于登天。”

reborn转身离开了那里。

良久，沢田纲吉将手臂放在了眼前，遮住了自己的表情，喃喃道：“那可是我的火焰制成的防火墙，没有火焰的你怎么可能打得破……”

reborn的心脏那里燃烧着大空的火焰，这火焰是代替心脏让reborn活下来的必要条件。这同时也是沢田纲吉赠予的镣铐，这镣铐将他禁锢在基地里，一刻也不得出，reborn哪怕再火大，也无法改变沢田纲吉执拗的想法。

彭格列终究还是敌不过密鲁菲奥雷的攻势，世界逐渐在白兰的掌控下变得硝烟弥漫，到处都是废墟与绝望，时不时就会传来几声枪响或者爆炸声。

彭格列是最后的战线，但即使是彭格列也已经要到溃散边缘了。

这个世界已经没救了。

沢田纲吉又一次带着一身伤回到了基地，reborn冷眼看着他艰难地给自己上药，也不上手帮忙处理一下。

“唔……”沢田纲吉一边嘟囔着，一边偷偷看了眼reborn，“后背那里好麻烦，怎么都够不到。”

reborn看着沢田纲吉拙劣的演技，懒得去跟他争论还有医务人员这回事，直接伸手将药瓶从沢田纲吉手里抽出来，动作不算温柔地给他上了药后缠上绷带。

“reborn，明天就一切都结束了。”沢田纲吉低声说道。

reborn的手一顿：“所以？”

“救世主什么的，我果然不是那块料。”沢田纲吉说道，“彭格列赢的几率无限接近于零，所以……”

沢田纲吉有些茫然地看着前方：“明天可能就是我的死期了吧……”

空气静默了下来，没有一个人说话。

良久后，reborn开口道：“逃吧。”

reborn不应该说出这句话的，因为这句话太过于丧气，也太过于不负责任，若是沢田纲吉自己说出这句话，reborn恐怕早就逼着他面对现实了。

沢田纲吉听到reborn这句不该说出的话，一怔，惊喜地回过头看向reborn，他抓住reborn的手，急切地问：“这个想法是出于你的人格程序，还是你自己？”

reborn也不知道，他只是冷静地说道：“保存现有力量，以后还有机会。”

这句话倒像是reborn会说的话了。

“没有必要了。”沢田纲吉松开了reborn的手，眼里的光芒渐渐暗淡了下来，他无奈地轻笑道，“白兰已经将这个世界折腾得几乎没有生机了，再逃能逃到哪里去呢，这里早就没有我们的容身之地了。而且……我已经告诉了其他人我们现在的处境，也建议他们逃走了，但还是有很多人想要留下来和我们并肩战斗。”

reborn手掰过沢田纲吉的头，让沢田纲吉面对他，冷笑道：“所以我呢？你准备让我继续待在基地吗？”

reborn的手是冰凉的，哪怕离得再近，也感觉不到任何活人的气息。

“当然不。”沢田纲吉眼神微动，垂下眼帘避开reborn的视线，他沉默了一下，说道：“明天你有更重要的事情去做。”

“那件事，非你不可。”

“沢田纲吉！”reborn冷着一张脸，一字一句地问，“这就是你要我做的事情！？”

他们现在正站在一个透明的玻璃罩里面，这是传送机器的内部。

沢田纲吉给动弹不得的reborn整理着身上的西装，认认真真地打上了领带，语气轻柔：“对，不要动，这是命令。”

“也不要说话，就这样听我说。”

reborn已经没有了过往的从容，脸上生气的微表情清晰可见，只是眼里始终毫无波动。

“如果……”沢田纲吉双手捧起reborn的脸，注视着他毫无情绪的眼睛，轻叹道，“如果你是有着情感的就好了……”

沢田纲吉放下手，看向四周，解释道：“等下这个机器会送你去一个其他的世界，那个世界没有火焰，没有73，没有任何超自然的现象，也没有彩虹之子，时间线也是十年前，对你来说那里是最安全的地方。”

沢田纲吉没有注意到，reborn的眼睛里逐渐被“怒意”这个情绪浸染。

“毕竟是不同的世界，涉及到了空间和纬度等高科技，以我们目前的技术，开发出来的这个机器启动一次就会报废，你是没有办法回来的。”

“我不会跟你一起去那个世界的，因为那个世界有另一个‘我’的存在，我若是去那个世界，那个世界的我就会被传送到这里，我没办法让他面对我们这个绝望的世界。”

reborn被命令禁锢在原地，也无法开口说话。

“最后……”沢田纲吉贴上reborn的唇，低语呢喃道，“再见，我的……爱人。”

沢田纲吉走出控制室，额头燃烧着澄澈的火焰，橙色的眸子扫过蓄势待发的伙伴们，带着黑色手套的手一挥，指向密鲁菲奥雷的方向，纳兹变成的斗篷也随之扬起，他扬起唇角笑了起来，说：“让我们，大闹一场吧——”

“哼，正有此意。”

“kufufufu，彭格列，这可不像你平常的风格啊，开窍了？正好我也看那些肮脏的黑手党不顺眼——”

“极限地战斗吧——”

“是！十代目！”

“啊哈哈，期待这一天好久了。”

“呀嘞呀嘞，真拿彭格列你没办法，只好上了。”

大家的回答一如既往的个性，也从不让人失望。沢田纲吉不着痕迹地看了传送机器的方向一眼，沉声道：“出发。”

[对不起，reborn，我只想让你活下去，请原谅我的自私……]

与此同时，reborn的眼中开始划过无数蓝色的数据流。

【错误，错误，错误——】

【警告，警告，警告，有未知病毒试图突破防火墙，申请杀毒，申请杀毒，申请——】

【申请失败，防火墙正在受到攻击，警告，机主心脏火焰阙值极速下降，请及时加固防火墙，补充火焰——】

reborn体内慢慢滋生出了一种名为情感的病毒，这个东西逐渐压制住了体内名为制约实为爱的火焰。

——————

那是杂质很少的，纯度也极高的火炎，所以才能显示出那样澄澈无比的颜色。橙色的火焰笼罩着人影，像是要将一切罪恶都焚烧殆尽一样。他战斗的姿态耀眼而美丽，这是一场极致的视觉盛宴。

面前的敌人一个接着一个倒下，沢田纲吉像是永不停歇一样不断挥舞着拳头。对于这些助纣为虐的人，沢田纲吉完全没有留手，斗篷与手套的应用更是恰到好处。在reborn多年的教导下，他早已知晓如何最恰当地分配自身的力量。

沢田纲吉的体力逐渐开始不支了，他收起火焰，开始了肉搏，为接下来和白兰的战斗而积攒能量。

白兰也清楚沢田纲吉的意思，很快他就出现在了战场，笑眯眯地和沢田纲吉打了个招呼：“呦～纲吉君。”

——————

【病毒已压制防火墙23％，24％……】

reborn依旧一动不动地站在那里，传送机器已然开始启动。

而传送器宽大的屏幕上显示着进程45％。

——————

沢田纲吉从来都不觉得自己是救世主，他只是芸芸众生里的一个普通人，有着最渺小而诚挚的愿望——他希望大家一个不少，一起看烟火，一起逛夏日祭，或许会有摩擦但最终还是互相磨合。

——如果能和reborn一起变老就更好了。

光是想想他就觉得幸福极了。

然而，这渺小的愿望被突然出现的白兰撕的粉碎，reborn失去了心脏，失去了温度，失去了情感，身边的下属朋友一个个被狩猎，末了，白兰还要高高在上地眯眼笑着嘲讽一句：“不可以哦，这样就不好玩了～”

白兰——！

沢田纲吉看着打招呼的白兰，将牙齿咬得咯吱作响，他恨不能噬其骨啖其肉将其挫骨扬灰。

不可饶恕！绝对无法原谅——！

他身上的炎压值迅速飙升，身边的景色也被温度极高的热浪扭曲了起来。白兰竟也什么都不做，笑眯眯地看着沢田纲吉蓄力。

reborn死亡时他的痛苦与绝望，身边人一个个减少的无力，以及身为首领却带着同伴一步步走向死亡的自责与愧疚等情绪，在此刻尽数化为愤怒，手掌掌心对准了白兰，低吼着从齿间硬生生地挤出了几个字：“X-burner——！！！”

沢田纲吉用尽了全身的力气，周身的火焰被聚集在手心，庞大火焰朝着白兰喷涌而去，这极度愤怒下发出的火焰竟是前所未有的强大，所有人都无法预估这火焰的攻击范围究竟有多广泛。

目之所及皆为火光！

面对这及其炙热又无处闪躲的火焰，白兰毫不惊慌，他只是双手合掌这么轻轻巧巧一拍，这偌大的火焰就霎时荡然无存，消失得干干净净。

看到这一幕的沢田纲吉瞳孔一缩，气力全失的他一个踉跄，一手撑地单膝跪在了地上，大口大口地喘息着。瞬间，无数人围了上来，各式各样的武器与枪械指着他全身上下。

白兰踱步走了过来，他手一翻，手里也出现了一把白色的手枪，指着沢田纲吉的额头，笑着问道：“在被我处刑前，你还有什么遗言吗？纲吉君～”

——————

【病毒已压制防火墙69％……】

reborn垂下的手指轻微地动了动。

传送器屏幕上显示着进程83％。

——————

沢田纲吉低着头，垂下的刘海遮住了他的表情，只能够看到他的下半张脸从容地扬起唇角，无声说了一句话。

“[reborn，带着我的祝愿，在过去的世界，好好活下去]，这就是你的遗言了吗？”白兰哑然失笑，“真可惜，reborn是活不下来的——别这么看我，我并没有做什么。”

“我本以为这个世界的reborn会成功诞生出属于自己的意志，为了让事情更有趣些，便没有干涉你们的事情，但现在看来，机器人果然只是机器人，根本无法违抗命令——毕竟如果他真的诞生意志的话，这个时候应该会赶来这里，而不是乖乖遵从你的命令让机器传送。”

“真是太遗憾了。”白兰表情遗憾地看着沢田纲吉，“game over，纲吉君，看来这局游戏是我赢了。”

——————

【病毒已压制防火墙92％……】

reborn抬起僵硬的手臂，握拳朝着前方的玻璃狠狠砸去。

传送器屏幕上显示着进程99％。

——————

“砰——！”一声枪响让战场重归寂静。

白兰在沢田纲吉的心口处放了一朵雏菊：“晚安，纲吉君。”

——————

reborn挥下拳头的那一瞬间，心口的火焰暗淡了一瞬，霎那间四周换了个新的环境。

绿树盈盈，行人们三三两两在附近散步，安宁祥和。

reborn当机了一瞬，被情感病毒填满的心脏那里瞬间空了下来。

reborn要去寻找这个世界的沢田纲吉。

【警告，警告，触发第二道制约，请停止目前行为——】

【不得接近沢田纲吉。】

没有了病毒的压制，防火墙再次发挥出了巨大的作用。

他一动不动地在那里站了三天。

周遭的行人略过他，像一幅被快进得虚化的电影背景，他站在其中，不属于此处，却深陷此处。

【警告，警告，触发第一道制约，请停止摧毁火焰——】

【在过去的世界好好活下去。】

他身体内处发出了轻微的爆破声，他将胸前的仿真皮肤撕了下来，露出了内部带有焦痕的精密机关，从里面掏出了火种，碾碎后随手丢进了垃圾桶。

防火墙已经无法再制止他的行为了。

至于少了火焰机器就很难正常运行——那又怎么样呢，他本就是个已死之人。

reborn在沢田纲吉家的邮箱里放了一张中奖中了机器人的传单。

在成功签下合约把自己卖掉后，reborn微笑着看着才十四岁懵懵懂懂的沢田纲吉，说道：“以后请多指教了，主人。”

【警告，警告，触发第三道制约，请停止卖身行为——】

【reborn永远是自由的。】

reborn对耳边的警告充耳不闻。

沢田纲吉的祝愿化作三道锁将他禁锢了起来，但reborn偏偏要反其道而行之。

——生气吗，这三道制约，我全部都违背了。

*他的祝愿是三道枷锁

——————

一支玫瑰花语：我的心中只有你。

第一次尝试这样的短篇，如果可以的话希望你们看完后能够说一下感想，要是能跟我讨论一下剧情就更好了（也许我在做梦×）


End file.
